


"Counting Stars"

by nevermoreraven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, castiel - Freeform, first time posting, pizza-man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermoreraven/pseuds/nevermoreraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cass are in a field with the night sky above them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Counting Stars"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nephilim67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilim67/gifts).



           The night was warm with a cooling breeze that teased Dean’s skin. It was an odd sensation. Lying on the hood of the Impala with Castiel stretched next to him, they waited to hear back from Sam, who was miles away, watching a woman who was being terrorized by a poltergeist.  
           Dean reached for his beer on the roof of the car and stared up at the obsidian blue sky. The stars peppered the sky and the dim glow of the moon kept them both company. Cass was still next to him. Too still.  
           “What’s up Cass?” He asked.  
           Cass paused for a moment. Then opened his mouth to speak, “I...I was just wondering about the pizza-man.”  
           Dean frowned and his brow creased as he tried to remember what pizza-man Cass was talking about and then it dawned on him : the porno that he had watched when the three of them were in that motel room together and Cass was flipping through the channels on the TV.  
          “Dammit Cass, we aren't supposed to talk about things like that!” Dean hissed. He knew that this was going to be a painful conversation. Dean had wanted Cass for a long time and he was not going to admit that to anyone. He barely admitted it to himself. Hell, Cass was a friggin' dude and these feelings or whatever were just...not his thing.  
          “I know, but I do not understand how something like that can be pleasurable.”  
          Dean groaned, “Cass, do we really need to have this conversation?”  
          After a moments hesitation, “Yes,” was his response.  
         “Oh god, I cannot believe….Okay what do you want to know?” Dean’s gut twisted and he licked his lips as his heart beat thudded against his chest.  
         Cass turned and looked at Dean, “If it is uncomfortable for you…”  
         “Listen Cass, for a guy who has watched over humanity since the dawn of man, it's weird that you don't know how to have sex. I figured that we were bound to have this conversation eventually. So, yeah. Let's go. Get this over with.” Dean said jerkily. He finally turned and looked at Cass and watched hurt ripple across his face.  
         “No, nevermind.” Cass whispered.  
         Dean sat up and turned to face Cass as he silently cursed himself. “No, Cass, I did not mean to hurt your feelings it is just...this topic is very sensitive.”  
         “But you have made love to many women.”  
         “No, I have fucked many women. Making love is different.” Dean paused, “It is slower, more powerful. Something that has to be cherished.”  
         “But the mechanics are the same.” Cass stated with his raspy voice that dripped innocence and made Dean’s heart twist.  
         “It’s not hard to find a warm hole to stick your dick in, Cass,” Dean’s face was alive with heat that crept up from his neck and he was glad for the night sky hiding it, “but when you want it to mean something, it’s called making love.”  
         “Okay. Yet I do not understand how someone can receive pleasure from the basic action of kissing.”  
          Dean swallowed thickly as his eyes darted to Cass’ lips in the moonlight. How many times had he imagined kissing those soft looking lips? How many times had he envisioned having a relationship that was more than friendship with this angel? More times than he wanted to count. “It has to be done right.” Dean struggled to say flatly as he looked everywhere but at Cass.  
         Cass noticed that Dean was looking around the clearing where they were parked, and not at him, and felt a small spark of hope. Could he be looking away because he was uncomfortable with the subject of their conversation or could it be because Dean actually wanted him? Cass decided to press his luck, “How is it done properly then?”  
        That elicited a groan from Dean, “I don’t know how to explain it to you, I..I don’t know, you just do. The feeling of that other person pressed against you as you bump lips and the kiss going deeper. It causes something to happen inside of you I guess.”  
         Cass paused for a moment and tentatively reached a hand out to touch Dean. This entire time his heart pounded in his chest and he watched as Dean’s eyes widened and his body brace for the touch. Cass stopped centimeters away from Dean’s face, he could feel the heat pulsating off of him, but did nothing to close the distance between them. “Do you want me to stop?” Cass whispered.  
        Dean squeezed his eyes shut and Cass watched a variety of expressions cross his face, but it finally settled at need. “Yes,” Dean croaked and Cass dropped his hand away. He turned and gave Dean his back as his legs dangled off of the edge of the Impala. Tears burned behind his eyes, an emotion that Castiel had never experienced. He supposed that it was called hurt. He had misread Dean’s expressions and now he waited for Dean to explode and call him sick and disgusting.  
         Cass squeezed his eyes shut and two tears escaped and cascaded down his face. He drew a deep breath and it shuddered out. He felt movement behind him and braced for Dean’s attack. Dean placed his hands on Cass’ drooping shoulders and pressed himself against his back. This caused Cass to hitch his breath and shake in Dean’s arms.  
         Dean, on his knees behind Cass, slipped a finger under his chin and turned Cass to face him. Dean’s eyes frantically searched Cass’ face for any hint of emotion and his mouth slightly parted in shock at what he saw. Cass was genuinely hurt and it rippled across his expressions, “Listen, Cass...I...didn’t mean to be a dick.”  
Cass shoved back Dean and jumped off of the Impala and turned to face Dean with enough force to have Dean jump in shock.    

         “Yes Dean, you did in fact mean to be a dick. Why are you a douche, I believe is the term, on so many occasions? Why do you push everyone away from you? Explain it to me!” The last came out as a shout. Cass raked his hands through his hair and took two giant steps away from Dean. Cass needed some distance between the two of them. Cass trembled, turned, and glared at Dean.

          Dean hopped off the Impala and stalked to Cass, “Look Cass, I’m hardened. I’ve been through too much, seen too much, felt too much. I’m a jerk, that’s my default and you know this. So, take it or leave it Cass.” Dean’s emerald eyes were filled with fire.  
          “If those are the only options then I guess I will take it,” and with that, Cass grabbed Dean by his lapels and jerked him until their full lengths were pressed against one another. Cass walked them backwards to the Impala and shoved Dean against the door. Cass pressed his center against Dean’s and swooped down and crushed his mouth against Dean’s.  
Dean was frozen in shock for a split second and then he was grabbing Cass by the shoulders and wrapped his leg around the Cass' ankle and reversed their positions until Cass was pressed against the Impala, without breaking the kiss. Dean hissed when he felt Cass grip his hips and grind against him. Dean couldn’t get enough of Cass. His lips felt like heaven and having him so close nearly unraveled his resolve. Dean felt Cass slide a hand under his shirt and trace the muscles of his chest and that drew a groan from him and the kiss softened and eventually they drew apart.  
          “How long?” Dean ask hoarsely.  
          “Since I raised you from perdition.” Cass responded flatly.  
          “Since...since, dammit Cass, that was years ago, why now?”  
          Cass raised his hand and cupped Dean’s face and said lightly, “At first I was not sure of the feelings that I had, and then I wanted to make sure that you shared the same feelings. So I danced around it. But in the end, it is you Dean, you are the one that I rebelled for, the one that I want to be with is you and not my family in Heaven.”  
          Hearing those words made Dean’s gut twist and his fingers to itch to rip the clothes off of Cass right there. Instead, he untangled himself from Cass and walked to the trunk of the Impala. Silently, he opened it and withdrew a blanket and spread it on the soft ground.  
          He held his arm out to Cass and waited. Cass came to him and together they sank to the ground in a flurry of desperation. When Cass brushed against Dean’s erection that strained against the denim Dean let out a low moan. He had waited for so long to feel Cass touch him. “Please…” Dean moaned.  
         Cass pushed Dean into the ground and fought to open the top button and dragged the zipper down. He could see Dean’s erection peeking through the zipper, Dean was not even wearing boxers. This caused Cass to hiss out a moan when he saw how big Dean was and slowly, careful not to hurt him, Cass mechanically took him out and slid the jeans down his legs. He looked up at Dean and slowly blew air against Dean’s head. This caused Dean to cry out and lift his hips up causing his manhood to press against Cass’s mouth. Cass opened his mouth and took Dean in.  
         “Dammit Cass! Stop teasing me...ahh” Dean’s eyes crossed while he stared at the stars above them. He pumped his hips when he felt Cass draw him into his mouth. He was going to come. It was silly really, all the friggin' girls he'd been with and this virgin angel was making him turn into mush. He was going to come as if it was his first time as he felt Cass chuckle around him. Cass licked the length of his shaft and Dean growled. He felt Cass laugh as he drew him until he hit the back of his throat. He felt the pressure build and knew that he was close to release. It felt awesome the way Cass could find his sweet spot so quickly and take advantage of it causing Dean to feel like a teenager again.  
         “Cass,” Dean gasped, “I’m close...oh god, don’t stop, don’t you ever stooooppppp…” the last came as a low groan as Dean came in Cass’s mouth. Cass was not done, he continued to suck and lap at Dean until every bit of come was gone.  
Dean was trembling from the force of his climax. Cass gripped Deans hips and forced him onto his knees. Dean knelt in front of Cass and Dean turned to look back at him, “I don’t know how much more I can take Cass.” he said.  
         “I have not waited years to have this night end so quickly Dean.” and with those words Cass wrestled off his clothes and rose to his knees behind Dean.  
         Dean’s eye’s widened. Cass took his finger and licked it in order to moisten Dean’s hole. He spread Dean’s cheeks and pressed a chaste kiss on Dean's entrance that caused Dean to jerk against him. He then slipped his finger into him to help him get ready. He pumped his fingers while Dean jerked against him. Then he slipped and second and third finger when he was wide enough.  
         “Castiel!” Dean begged.  
         Cass spit into his hand and slicked it over his own erection and then pressed his head against him. Slowly he worked himself into Dean and waited as Dean adjusted to the pain. He slowly pushed all the way in until he could feel his prostate and withdrew all the way. The slow pace of Cass pushing his hips into Dean caused him to whimper. Again, he repeated the process torturing them both.  
         Suddenly Cass could not take the torture anymore. Dean was writhing underneath him and he slammed into Dean and this drew a scream from him as he hit that bundle of nerves right on. He did it over and over almost brutally punishing Dean for holding back his feelings for so long. Then he felt Dean close tightly around him as he climaxed and this caused his own climax, “Dean!” He screamed as his body pulsed within Dean. Cass’ hips stuttered with the force of the climax and he withdrew slowly from Dean and laid down next to him.  
          Both of them gasped for air and drew closer to one another as Dean’s head rested on Cass’s chest. His heart pounded so loudly that it echoed within his ears, but he felt the hum of Dean speaking. He did not hear what Dean said. He shook his head to clear it, “Can you please repeat what you just said, i could not hear you over the ringing in my ears?”  
          “I said, pizza-man my ass, you didn't need any help.” Dean said with a hint of laughter in his voice.  
          Cass cuddled with Dean and wrapped around one another in a tangle of limbs and satisfaction.  
          Cass smiled as he slipped his other arm that was not wrapped around Dean under his head and gazed at the stars.  
         “You scheming bastard.” Dean teased.  
         “One, two, three…” Cass began to count the stars that he was seeing before his eyes and continued smiling knowingly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post. My bestie asked me to post "Counting Stars" and so here it goes.


End file.
